Lord of the Rings Rap
by silvanelf
Summary: This is a rap summation of the Fellowship of the Ring that I made up on a car trip. It's just something I thought to post for fun. One of my less serious works.


**Disclaimer: Alas, I don't own Lord of the Rings.**

**A/N: **Hey everyone, this is something that I made up on a long car ride...hope you like it! Please note that this is based off of Peter Jackson's movie--not the book and is not to be taken seriously AT ALL!!

_Lord of the Rings Rap_

Sup

My name is Frodo

I got this ring,

I put it on my finger

Yeah it's the bling-bling

So I'm sittin in my hobbit-hole

Smokin on a pipe yo,

Just takin it real slow

When this man Gandalf shows.

Wigga-wigga

He said, "Frodo you fool!

That ring, it ain't cool!

Sauron has sent his henchmen dudes,

So you gotta throw your ring into the lava pool.

Take your fat friend too,

He'll look after you."

Gamgee Foshizzle.

Oh-Ah, it's the lord, lord of the rings.

Oh-Ah, it's the lord, lord of the rings.

So I'm walkin down the path,

Not takin it too fast,

Watchin the day pass

Settin the pace yo.

Yeah there's me and my friend,

Goin on a mission, seein it through to the end.

Passin the trees

Guess who joins me?

My g-dog cousins

Pippen and Merry.

They said, "Yo Frodo, what's goin down?

We heard from the wizard that you're leavin town,

So we're comin with you, hangin around."

Respect yo yo.

Oh-Ah, it's the lord, lord of the rings.

Oh-Ah, it's the lord, lord of the rings.

So we were travlin far, doin real good,

We stop for the night, gather some wood.

But as we're goin to sleep,

Not makin a peep,

We hear this scream, man it gave us the creeps.

I try to run, I try to hide,

NOTE ON THE RINGWRATIHS:

They don't walk, they don't run,

Dude, those guys glide.

They're freakin me bad,

I'm as scared as can be,

When this coolio ranger

Jumps in to save me.

Oh-Ah, it's the lord, lord of the rings.

Oh-Ah, it's the lord, lord of the rings.

Yeah, Strider he tried,

And some black riders fried,

But I got stabbed by a blade

So now I'm startin to die.

My friends are all sad,

Strider's like, "Whoops, my bad."

Then this chick Arwen shows,

Says, "Come on, I'll take him to Dad.

Yeah my old man's Elrond,

Crashin at the Rivendell pad."

She took me there, I started to feel better,

I was lucky, they said, cuz my wound didn't fester.

Then Elrond calls a meetin,

I don't know what for,

I was sittin there chillin with my homies

Listenin to his greetin,

Then he says, "Hey hey, go to Mordor,

That's where the ring-bling has got to be destroyed."

Oh-Ah, it's the lord, lord of the rings.

Oh-Ah, it's the lord, lord of the rings.

He says take 1—2—3, 4,—5

Add 4 hobbits, and dude,

That's 9.

You got the elf, the dwarf, the man,

Plus Gandalf and the king

Hey it's the Fellowship,

Fellowship of the ring.

We split from the home,

Say so long to the elves.

We're startin to roam,

Lookin out for ourselves.

Can you give us directions eh?

We got lost on the mountains,

And travelin in the mines

Moria...Moria...

Havin a good time,

Cept Legolas was getting scared in the dark,

Feelin crappy.

So we gave him a dime,

Now the elf's happy.

Till the Balrog attacked,

And Gandalf, he died.

Fallin down to his death,

Balrog stole his last breath.

Oh-Ah, it's the lord, lord of the rings.

Oh-Ah, it's the lord, lord of the rings.

The Fellowship's bummed,

I mean, we lost Gandalf, our chum.

We go to Galadriel,

But man, we are not feelin Ga-lad.

She said, "Hey Frodo my lad,

You got to believe, yo,

Gandalf's not gone forever,

Now here's some boats, you can continue down the river."

We all paddle to shore,

Getting tired, can't go no more,

But suddenly there's orcs,

Where there weren't orcs before.

They jump out at us,

Causin a fuss—Fo sho.

Pullin a sword,

Strider starts hackin their heads,

But his help is too late,

Our dude Boromir's dead.

Oh-Ah, it's the lord, lord of the rings.

Oh-Ah, it's the lord, lord of the rings.

So our Fellowship's minus one,

Plus Merry and Pip's gone.

Here I am,

Rappin my sad song,

Movin along.

The others I had to leave,

Had no time to explain.

They just don't understand my pain,

So I left them to grieve.

Cept Sam, my g-dog, he followed me,

Got into my boat,

And down the river did we float,

Tryin to break free of the ring's evil spell,

Cast by Sauron the crook.

Wanna know what happens next?

Well, that's in the second book.

Oh-Ah, it's the lord, lord of the rings.

Oh-Ah, it's the lord, lord of the rings.

* * *

there ya go! **: D**


End file.
